Masami's Desire
by Smiles-That-Are-Big
Summary: Gumball has suddenly found himself in a situation he doesn't want to be apart of. Now that Masami is threatening to ruin his mother's life, how much abuse and blackmailing will Gumball be able to withstand?
1. Chapter 1

-Gumball's POV-

How did I get myself into this mess? Why in the whole wide world did something like this happen to me? Here I am, being forced to date somebody I don't even like against my will; and I'm completely helpless to fight her will. Normally I would tell her to piss off, but Masami is persistent. And now, my mother's very job is at stake if I don't comply. But I feel like I'm getting ahead of myself.

Allow me to take you back to how this all started. The day started out like any other day. I woke up from my relaxing sleep, feeling as confident as ever. I had a feeling that things were going to finally turn out my way for once, that I was finally going to be the master of my own destiny. But those hopes were quickly destroyed when I remembered that I had to go to school that day. So you know, it felt just like an average Friday for me.

After reluctantly taking a shower, brushing my teeth, and helping myself to a bowl of Daisy the Donkey brand cereal, I stepped onto the bus and sat in my usual spot; listening to the sounds of my classmates causing absolute havoc for God knows what reason.

When we finally arrived at school, I stepped off of the bus and began to remorsefully drag myself into the hallways of the school. I walked over towards my locker, pulling out my textbooks and papers to get ready for my first class of the day; when all of a sudden, I was unexpectedly approached by none other than Masami.

"Hello, new boyfriend." She said in a sweet and demure voice. I was naturally confused as to what she had just said. I turned to face her eye to eye and said in a confused tone, "Uh, what are you talking about? I'm not your boyfriend."

"Oh don't be so coy, Gumball." She continued in that flirty voice of hers. "Besides, I really do like you. So what's to stop me from wanting you to be my boyfriend?"

"Um, how about the fact that I DON'T want to be your boyfriend?" I replied, staring to become really irritated with her. I thought that she would just go away at that point, but she just stood there in silence. I didn't know what she was thinking at the time, until a sadistic smile came across her face.

"Oh, I was hoping you'd say something like that." She replied in a sly tone; making me cringe with fear. I looked up and asked her in a confused and scared tone, "What…what are you talking about?"

She chuckled softly to herself and said, "Oh nothing, really. I'll just have you know that my daddy happens to be your mom's boss at the Rainbow Factory. And since I'm 'daddy's little princess', I can get him to fire your mother if you so much as try to refuse my offer."

I stood there in complete shock. I couldn't believe that she would actually stoop that low to do that. "You're not serious, are you?" I asked in an angry tone.

"Go ahead; try me." She said, trying to provoke me into giving in. "Deny my offer; make me cry; see what happens."

I stood there in absolute silence, thinking to myself about what I should do. I know that I shouldn't let her be able to take control of me like this, but on the other hand I know her type. She's the type of person who'll do whatever it takes to get what they want. And she was the most persistent of the bunch. I couldn't tell if she was being serious, or if she was trying to scare me into being her boyfriend; but all I knew was that I didn't want to take any chances.

With a reluctant sigh, I hung my head in shame and said, "All right. I'll be your…boyfriend" I said, cringing in disgust at the very idea.

She gave another sadistic smile and said in a playful voice, "Yay! You finally came around! Come on, boyfriend. We're going to be late for class." We started walking towards class, when all of a sudden she turned around and in a demanding voice she said, "Oh, and carry my books!" I stood there and forcefully put my hands out to carry her massive text books; unable to fight off the strength of her will. 'This is it.' I thought to myself. 'It's all over. She's won.' I walked to class standing right by her side; feeling a sense of defeat that I had never felt in my life before.


	2. Chapter 2

-Carrie's POV-

"What just happened?" I asked myself as I saw Gumball walking away with that cloud girl, Masami. I just stood there in complete surprise; unable to comprehend what I had just seen. Never once in my entire life would I have ever imagined that Gumball, my Gumball, would be walking down the hallways as anyone's boyfriend; her especially. However, I can admit there is one other person I'd rather not see him walking down the hallways hand in hand with, and her name is Penny.

I happened to be standing next to Penny at the time when I saw Gumball waking away with Masami. I looked down from my perch to get a better look at her facial expression; and I had to admit that it was both intimidating and priceless. She looked like she was about ready to kill Masami, and I wouldn't have blamed her. She was taking out all of her frustration by gripping tightly on her Social Studies textbook; bending it until it almost tore completely in half.

"Who does she think she is!?" Penny asked in a furious manner. "What makes her think she has the RIGHT to call MY Gumball HER boyfriend!?"

"What do you mean YOUR Gumball?" I replied, unaware of what I had just said. Penny suddenly turned around, and with a stern look on her face asked me, "What did you just say?"

After suddenly realizing what I had just said prior, I quickly fumbled around, trying to change the subject. "Uh…it doesn't matter." I replied, hopefully saving myself from extreme ridicule. Fortunately, it seemed to work. I then continued on to say, "Anyways, did you manage to catch a glimpse of anything that she may have said to Gumball?"

"Now that I think about it, she did say something that caught my attention." Penny replied. "She said something about how she would…have her father fire his mother from the Rainbow Factory if he didn't agree to go out with her."

"WHAT!?" I screamed in outrage. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I couldn't believe that she would actually do something like that to him. Sure I believe in a little bit of competition, but this is taking it too far. "That is the cruelest thing I've ever heard! We have to find some way to stop this!"

"Yeah!" Penny cheered in agreement. "Like pounding her into a pulp!"

Shocked at what I had just heard, I hesitantly told her, "Now normally I'd be all over that idea, but I think we should do something a little bit more practical that WON'T get us expelled."

With a reluctant sigh, Penny hung her head to the ground and said, "Fine. But if she so much as tries to kiss him, I'll be all over her like flies over garbage."

"No complaints here." I said casually, as we both began to head down to our classroom.

It felt like a personal form of torture watching those two all day. Watching Masami try to be all lovey-dovey with the person I love was just sickening and despicable. But what made it even harder to watch was the fact that Gumball was still going along with it. I could tell that he was just miserable; sitting there in silence, not speaking a word to her, occasionally grunting whenever she made an off-hand comment to him about the weather. I couldn't bare to see it any longer, and neither could Penny.

Penny and I sat down at a table, staking out Gumball and Masami to see what they were doing; when I caught a glimpse of the most horrible act of humiliation I had ever witnessed. Masami was sitting there with her head leaning back and her mouth wide open, waiting as gumball started putting food in her mouth like a common servant. Penny and I looked at each other, and that's when we decided that we had had enough.

We marched on over towards the principal's office and explained the whole situation to him. Once we were done, he immediately called in Gumball and Masami into his office to talk to them. We stood in the back and watched as the two "lovebirds" entered the room. As they sat in their chairs, Masami said in a disgustingly innocent voice, "You wanted to see us, Principal Brown?"

"I had received some complaints from two of your fellow students that you have been BLACKMAILING young Mr. Watterson over here. You must understand that these are serious accusations that you're being faced with. Now I want you to tell me honestly: are you blackmailing this young man?"

Masami threw on a look of fake surprise that made me want to throw up. She then replied to Principal Brown, saying, "What? Me? Blackmailing an innocent student? Of course not! Gumball and I are in LOVE! Isn't that right, Gumball?" She turned to face him, expecting an answer.

Penny and I turned towards him and tried to encourage him to tell the truth. However, Gumball merely leaned his head down in agony and said, "Yes. We're…in love."

Principal Brown then looked at Masami and said to her, "Well, I apologize for wasting your time like this."

"It's no trouble at all." Masami replied in a bright and spirited voice. As she started walking out the door, she turned towards Gumball and said in a playful voice, "Come on, boyfriend."

Gumball reluctantly got out of his chair and started walking towards the door. Before he managed to walk out of the door, I asked him, "Why did you agree to what she said?"

He then turned to us and said in a low and serious voice, "Because I don't want to jeopardize my mom's career. Please understand that I'm not just doing this to keep MY reputation at stake, but my mother's JOB as well. I appreciate what you two tried to do for me, but you have to accept that it isn't going to work." As he walked out of the door, he turned towards us and said, "I'll see you guys in class."

Penny and I just stood there in silence. We couldn't believe it, but there it was; right in front of us. We felt like there wasn't anything else we could do, and decided to face the truth: Masami won, and we lost.


	3. Chapter 3

-Masami's POV-

Ah, what a wonderful day today was. Not only did I get the biggest idiot in the entire school to be my boyfriend, but I also got him do carry my books, do my homework, AND feed me his lunch at the cafeteria. I have to say that today, I felt like a goddess among my classmates; being pampered and spoiled to my heart's content. Although, I can't help but feel like I should be guilty about what I've done. There's a nagging little sense in my brain that's telling me to not keep doing this; that it would eventually wind up with severe consequences. But I decided to just shrug it off and continue on my way home.

Gumball had detention today so I decided to walk home by myself. I didn't really live that far away from the school, so it wasn't hard to get where I needed to go. They way I figured it, it gave Gumball more time to do my homework for me, and it gave me more time to think about this score of a lifetime. I wondered if I could find a way to keep this up through high school; maybe even college. I guess I'll just have to see what the future holds in store for little-old Masami.

I walked in through the front door with a confident smile on my face, only to have that smile wiped clean off when I saw my dad sitting in the middle of the living room; unmoving, focusing all of his attention on me.

I began to feel nervous, but tried to keep my calm and said, "Uh, hi daddy!"

"Good day, Masami." He said in a low casual voice. Good lord, I could just FEEL the awkward tension rising in the air. I didn't know what to say next; I didn't know what HE would say next. All I could do was just stand there in the awkward silence, before I finally worked up the nerve to try and break it.

"So, um, how was your day?" I asked, trying to start up a new subject; one that hopefully didn't involve anything relating to me.

He suddenly crushed those hopes when he said in an accusing tone, "I just got a call from the principal today, saying that someone heard that you were BLACKMAILING another student to have him go out with you. Is this true?"

I stood there frozen in fear, trying to think of something to say to him. But it seemed like nothing was coming to me at the time. I kept trying and trying to find some sort of a white lie to use; but in the end, the only viable option seemed to be that I had to tell him the truth. Reluctantly, hesitantly, and fearfully, I sighed to myself, hung my head down, and said in a low voice, "Yes. Yes it's true."

My father suddenly rose up out of his seat and began walking over towards me. At that moment, e seemed to look like a giant; towering over me, the helpless victim of his brutal, verbal wrath. "Young lady!" He said in an angered tone. "I am disappointed in you! How could you possibly do this to a poor student? How could you possibly justify putting young Mr. Watterson through all of that? And what makes you think that I would just fire one of my employees just because he refused to date you?

"Nicole happens to be one of my best employees, one of a kind. And the fact that you would actually consider wanting me to fire her is just deplorable. This is a household that follows moral standards; and one of those standards is respect. So, for breaking that time-honored moral value of ours, not only am I going to ground you for two weeks, but I also want you to go apologize to the Watterson boy first thing tomorrow morning!"

I stood there in silence, tears almost beginning to form in the corners of my eyes. I never thought I'd see the day where my daddy would actually yell at me. But as I stood there in silence, I couldn't help but feel like this is what I deserved for my actions. I sighed once again to myself and said to him, "Yes daddy."

-The Next Day-

I began walking down the hallways, searching for any sign of Gumball. As I started walking past the upstairs lockers, I found him leaning right by his; shoveling in mountains of paper and school supplies into his backpack. I nervously walked up towards him and began to think to myself, 'I can't believe I'm doing this.'

When I finally approached Gumball, I said to him in a soft and depressed voice, "Hi, Gumball." Gumball turned his head slightly from his locker to see who was talking to him. And sure enough, when he saw me standing on the other side, he turned back towards his locker and grumbled in a low voice, "You're homework isn't done yet, 'your highness'."

"Look, Gumball," I started nervously. "I just wanted to say…that I'm sorry for all of the things I've put you through."

Gumball suddenly looked up from his locker with a surprised look on his face. "Really?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I replied. "I…I'm sorry."

Gumball just sat there in silence for a while, thinking to himself about God knows what, when he finally looked back at me and said, "Apology accepted." He stood up from his locker, grabbed his backpack, and began to leave. As he started to walk down the hall, I was suddenly struck with a realization that I just had to tell him.

"Wait!" I called to him, trying to get his attention. He turned his head back to me and said, "Yes?"

I took a deep breath and began to say, "I just wanted to let you know that I really, REALLY, am sorry for what I've done."

"Relax, Masami. I already said it's alright, and I understand…."

"No you don't understand." I replied, cutting him off. "All of those things I said to you, and all of the things I made you do, I now realize how terrible I feel for making you go through all of that. I know what I did was wrong, but I guess I just don't have any other way of expressing my feelings. You see Gumball, I…."

Suddenly, the bell rang at that very instant, cutting me off from my sentence and leaving me there in silence. Gumball ten said to me, "I'll…see you in class Masami." And started walking down the hallway. As I watched him leave, something inside of me stirred up and ate away at me. I couldn't believe what I was feeling. Was it actually possible…that I'm starting to fall for Gumball?


End file.
